Becoming More Then A Hurt Little Girl
by Edward-Emmett-Jasper-Lover30
Summary: Nessie caught Jacob screwing around with Leah in her parents meadow. Everything happens for a reason, right? Then why does it hurt so much? Who is this man that comes into her life making her rethink her life entirely.
1. Chapter 1

The worst day of her life, she was going on her way to La Push to surprise Jacob. Now that she was eighteen years old there was not much her parents could do to keep her away from him. Being his imprint makes that connection between them instant and it only grows quickly from that moment. Letting all her senses take over as she runs through the forest. A slight moan caught her attention making her curious, it sounded like it was just a few miles away in the east. Her parents meadow – but she knew that her parents were at home enjoying their alone time so this made her turn and run that way.

The sight before her once she entered the meadow broke her heart quickly. Jacob very naked with a very naked Leah riding him like there was no tomorrow. But as much as the sight broke her the words that were spoke next shattered her world completely. "Oh my god, Leah. How could I over look a mature beautiful women like you? Nessie can't even compare to what you can do to me." Frozen and forced to watch the entire thing, she couldn't imagine anything feeling worse then this moment right now. The corners of her lips twitch as a growl raises from deep within her chest, both head turned towards her with horror on their faces.

"Jacob Black, I hate you!" She screams before taking off full speed back towards the house knowing damn well he can't keep up with her. A few minutes later, she busts through the door only to slam and lock it behind her letting her legs drop from beneath her. Sobbing uncontrollable when she heard her mom instantly at her side pulling her into her arms letting her cry. "My baby girl, what's the matter? What has you so upset?" Bella asked trying to calm her down by holding her close and rubbing her back. Nessie knew that telling her mother would only lead to Jacob being hurt badly and maybe that is exactly what he deserves. "Momma, I seen Jake and Leah together!" Trying hard not to look up at her mom's face but really wanted to know how angry this made her.

Her heart was racing though she really was trying to get some sort of control over it. Jumping when there was a loud banging on the front door followed by Jacob's pained voice calling out to her. "Go away Jacob! Go back to your whore!" Before giving any chance to respond, she bolted for the back door and left the house in a speed she never knew she had. Things were never going to be the same again – feeling like she lost everything that meant anything to her. So she opened up all her senses and ran for the first animal she came across to feed her need quickly. The emotional burdens of the day were finally taking their toll on her, one of the many reasons she hated being half human was the fact she needed sleep.


	2. Pain & Anger

The area was beautiful to say the least and she was finding a sort of peace with these woods. Not having to worry about being exposed since her skin didn't sparkle in the sunlight like her families did. She closed her eyes to get some rest only to see it replay all over again inside her head. Jacob's mature muscular body in all it's glory laying on the ground, his hands moving and touching Leah's lean fit body anywhere he could. Her hands on his chest as she rides his cock for all she was worth, the sun glistening off their sweaty bodies. Her brown eyes shot open and a new round of tears start to fall down her face – how could he do this to her? She really had thought he loved her and only her. Lies! Everything he said to her was pure lies, he never loved her or he wouldn't have messed around with Leah.

Just as she was about to curl up into a fetal position when she heard and smelled someone coming her way. The scent was all to familiar – the one person she didn't want to see wasn't giving her the space she needed. All her anger began to boil at this point giving her a new reason to tear into him, he had no right to follow her after what he had done. Hell he had no right to be around her what so ever. Growling deep in her chest as she got to her feet and crouches down ready to attack Jacob the second he doesn't back the fuck off. He walks out of the trees shirtless and still looking as sexy as ever, her mind replays dreams she had about touching him. "Nessie, please you have to let me explain because it's not what you think." His deep voice brought her out of her fantasies but his words sent her into a rage and all she seen was red.

"Not what I think? Fuck you, Jacob! I know what I saw and what I heard so don't stand there and fucking lie to me. You really are a bastard. I can't close my eyes without seeing Leah riding you and you enjoying it! How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me." The venom in her voice as she spoke to him let him know that he had royally fucked up this time and nothing would be able to change that. Another growl escapes her lips warning him to stay back. "I do love you, Nessie. You have to believe me, please. It was a mistake that never should have happened but I can't take it back now. I never meant to hurt you. You were never meant to see that." His tone was down like he was pleading with her to believe him and that was one thing she couldn't do. He broke all her thrust in him and he couldn't get it back.

She starts laughing so hard that she doubles over having a hard time breathing and the look on his face let her know that he thought she was crazy. "Oh that's priceless really it is, Jacob. How long have you been fucking her? Is that why you wont touch me the way I desire? Huh?!? Answer me damnit!" – "I can't touch you like that yet Nessie. Your only 18 years old and your parents would kill me. I'm a man and I have needs but I can't do anything with you." He sounded almost heart broken when he uttered those very words that sent her world crashing down around her. Two things happened at that moment – her already broken heart shattered again and she lunged for his neck snapping her teeth at him. It sounded like boulders crashing together once they made contact – but Jacob was stronger then her and had her pinned down to the ground within minutes.

"I hate you, I hate you! Get off me now. I never want to see you ever again, Jacob Black. So go back to your little bitch who can give you what you need since I can't." She was defeated and she knew it and now all she wanted was for him to get the hell out of her life. Although his grip on her arms became tighter and he growled deep within his chest. "Please just go – you've done enough damage for a lifetime." This time he didn't fight her on it only hung his head in shame – he let her go and left quickly leaving her on her own. Bringing both her knees up to her chest and cries, her feelings were all over the place. Hurt, betrayal, anger, hate. Then add the new feelings that his words brought on worthlessness, helplessness and despair over losing what she thought was the love of her life. The pain couldn't get any worse then this, right?


	3. Face To Face

It seemed like hours had passed by but still she had not moved from her spot on the ground wallowing in self-pity. Giving herself a kick in the ass for allowing him the satisfaction of seeing her so broken. He use to be her wolf god – thinking that he had the body of a god so perfect in everyway not a single flaw on his body. Now she couldn't think about it without seeing Leah and what pisses her off more was the fact he still didn't understand what he caused. So preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed it was now dark around her and her throat was burning pretty badly. 'Wake the fuck up girl. He is just one man.' Pushing herself up off the ground and dusts herself off only to chuckle at the state her outfit was in since she knew her Aunt Alice would have a fit. Sighing as she thought about her family – she had to call them so they wouldn't worry so much about where she is and come looking for her. Pulling out her cell phone she punches in a number then waits until she hears a sweet melody voice pick up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey grandma – I just wanted you guys to know that I'm alright just not ready to come home yet. I can't face them yet it's simply to hard. Tell everyone I love them and tell mommy and daddy not to come looking for me. This is something I need to do on my own. I love you grandma." She spoke so quickly that if her grandma wasn't a vampire she would have never caught all that. "I love you too Nessie. Be careful." Her grandma was the most loving and compassionate women she knew which helped her in knowing that was who she had to call. Hanging up her cell phone and tones out everything around her for the time being focusing on letting her senses take off. Lifting her head into the hair and inhales deeply finding a mountain lion not to far away – perfect, she thought. Letting the predator take over as she makes a mad dash towards her prey who never saw her coming. Unaware at the moment that someone was watching her. Tackling the cat from a tree then quickly snaps it neck, rips the fur from the neck and sunk her teeth into it.

Animal blood was something she hated but she was determined not to disappoint anyone in her family. After draining the lion, she buried the remains and went to a little stream to clean up. With her sense's back to normal – she caught a scent that was new to her but very much a vampire. Growling defensively turning in a complete circle to try and find this vampire but seen nothing at that very moment. "I know your there. Come on out here. I'm in no mood for games." Her words laced with venom, hoping it would effect whoever was near her enough to either leave or show themselves. Nothing moved or happened which was starting to really piss her off. Starting to become alarmed that whoever the vampire was might not be so friendly and she after all was half human. Movement caught her eye which she turns her eyes to see a very gorgeous blond vampire step out from the shadows.

The vampire just stood there staring at her with bright crimson eyes – which told her that he was hunting or had just gotten a fresh kill. She didn't trust anyone unless she knew them and right now she didn't trust him. Her big brown eyes move over him from head to toe then back up. She was making a mental note of what he looked like in case she would need to explain him to her family. She kept her defensive posture as a low growl escapes her lips – his eyes were almost a deep crimson red, he must be hunting. Following his motions as he circles her there was no stopping her heart from beating against her chest. Increasing it's rate as she thought herself to be in at least some danger. "I don't know you – therefore I don't trust you. Who are you? I don't recognize your scent so you can't be from around here." She hisses through her teeth trying to not anger him but keep him at a safe distance.

He tried to close the distance between them looking quite amused at her little attempt to keep him. Her scent it was very different from any other vampires he had ever smelled before and the fact that she had a heart beat just threw him for a loop. He was curious about her to say the least but he was a predator and her blood called to him as it flowed through her veins. "I'm James and a nomad – I was just passing through when I caught your scent. Although it is a very unique scent to say the least, you have a heart beat but you are a vampire which I don't understand at all. Your eyes are brown instead of red or golden and the Cullen scent is all over you." He made a face as he spoke to her the Cullen scent was one he knew well – and that Nessie knew for sure because his name told her exactly who he was.

"I'm only half vampire – so animals satisfy my hunger better then it does my family." She hisses through her gritted teeth as she back up from him little ways. Words were just words to her, until he could prove he was no threat she would treat him as he was. "I am a Cullen – actually I was born to Edward and Bella while my mother was mortal." She informed him quite proudly actually while she stands up and places her hands on her hips. "My scent brings vampires like you around since I'm half human – so seeing that your eyes are red then I don't trust you. I don't intend on coming a vampires meal today or any other day." She glares at him. The wind blew her chestnut color hair around her face as she watches him close. "James. I've heard of you – your quite interesting talk at the Cullen house.  
"

That seemed to have caught his attention because a sadistic smirk spread over his lips – he was eyeing her up because she did look the Cullen brat and his target that got away. "Oh yes – I remember your mother quite well in fact. Her scent was like nothing I had ever smelled before but your father's reaction when I called her a snack made her game. I couldn't figure out why a whole coven of vampires would protect some stupid human. It didn't matter – She was my target then and I hunted her for quite sometime and managed to escape before your father got the chance to kill me. I gave up on her and went back to my coven well what was left of it anyway." Nessie was watching him as he shrugs like it was no big deal before he asks what her name was anyway.

She growls at him when he mentions her mother and their past. It was a automatic reaction to thinking her mother was in danger again. Of course now she would be quite harder to kill or scare but that didn't stop Nessie from growling at him. She fought herself for a second so that she wouldn't let another growl escape her lips without being in danger herself. "Renesmee Cullen – but everyone tends to call me Nessie. It's easier to say I guess." She spoke softly with a light shrug of her shoulders. She was about to let her curiosity get the best of her. "Where have you been since you left here the last time? Still snacking on humans for your food?" She asked with a little smirk pulling at her lips.


End file.
